Kurama's Dark Thoughts
by kurama'svixen
Summary: What goes through Kurama's head when he wlaks through the halls of his school? What does he think of himself? One-shot. Flames accepted. No pairings. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho. I really wish that I did though.  
  
KV: Hello. I was trying to think of different stories to write even though I have quite a few. I want to post a story for each genre. I have a story for humor and romance. So I think this one will be angst.  
  
Yoko: why do you want to write angst?  
  
Kuro: She wanted to see if she could could be dark.  
  
KV: Yeah. I don't really think that I'm a dark person so I want to see if I can be if I try. I hope this is dark enough to sound good but not so dark that people don't know that I'm truly a happy person. I also wanted to say that whatever I use in this story came from my imagination. I truly have had nothing dark happen to me. so I hope this is okay. No to the story.  
  
(First Person POV)  
  
I look at all the students around me. There are the preps, some fakers, jocks, nerds, losers, popular kids, loners, punks, Goths, and the people unworthy of titles. Where do I fit in all this? Am I even able to have a category?  
  
I'm not a prep. I'm not a goth. Nor a loser, nerd, punk, jock, or a person unworthy of a title. I just chose not to have one. I may not want one but I still have one. I earned it. People know that I worked hard for it. But is it worth all the lives that were lost just for one title? I think it is.  
  
Is that a shame? Do I make you feel like I'm a disappointment? That "you". "They" are the admirers.  
  
Yes. I have admirers . But does that make me popular. Being chased around like some sort of creature under a glass. They forced me to like solitude. The solitude that gets me away from the harassment they call stalking. I had to be alone to get away.  
  
I choose to be alone. Does that make me a loner? Wanting to get away from the torture people call society. They made me like that. If they hadn't followed me around and worshiped me I might not want to get away. I don't always want to get away. I want to be around certain people. So I can't be a loner.  
  
Can I be a goth? Does thinking about death make you one? Even if you're the one that is responsible for the deaths? So what if it is my fault. Should I spend my spare moments thinking about their last? It may be my fault, but that's not why I think about death. No. I think about their death 'cause it also affected me, not just them. I was left with their scars.  
  
Am I a freak? Does being different classify me as a freak? Does being a demon make me a freak? If you say yes then I am. If you say no, where does that leave me. Right were I left of from. I'm not what I seem. I'm a demon. To some a freak. To others just another creature.  
  
Does keeping the truth from you make me a faker? Is trying to protect someone by lying a faker? Is telling someone a false, and yet real, reality a faker? How can I consider myself a faker if I tell some people the truth? I know the truth and believe in it as my reality. Does knowing the truth and not running away from it make me a "non-faker"? If so, what am I?  
  
Again and again I come back to this question. It is an unsolvable riddle. I'm suppose to be a genius and yet I can't even answer a question that has an answer. I know what and who I am. I know who and what i should and will be. So I know what I am. I'm a demon that doesn't need nor what o be classified anymore. I am what I am. I can't change that. I can only live with it.  
  
What if I want to change? I have asked myself this question. Can I change? Is it possible? And if it is, would I? I answer the question with different answers every time. The only thing that stays consistent is he question. If I ever get the opportunity then I will find the answer out. Until then I will live with classification. I will ask the same question and respond with the same answers until even I understand. I will figure it out and when I do I will change. I will grow.  
  
(END)  
  
KV: What do you think? I wrote down some of the things I have asked myself but with different answers. I hope this turned out alright. This is a one- shot. If you want me to write a sequel or another chapter tell me. I will have to think of something though.  
  
Yoko: Please review her story. You can flame her. She would like you to give her hints to better writing though. This is something she just thought of and she would like to know how to improve it.  
  
Kuro: This isn't too bad for a story that took her an hour to write. I do like how she got into your mind Kurama. She seems to know you very well.  
  
Yoko: Except for the fact I don't try to classify myself.  
  
KV: Yeah. But you do ask some of those questions. JA NE!! And please tell me of different ways I can either improve this story and/or my writing skills/ability. 


End file.
